To the Gestapo with Love
Regular Prisoners * Colonel Hogan - Bob Crane * Corporal Louis LeBeau - Robert Clary * Corporal Peter Newkirk - Richard Dawson * Sergeant James Kinchloe - Ivan Dixon * Sergeant Andrew Carter - Larry Hovis Camp Personnel * Kommandant Wilhelm Klink - Werner Klemperer * Sergeant Hans Schultz - John Banner Semi-Regulars * Major Wolfgang Hochstetter - Howard Caine Guest Stars * Anna Mannheim - Inge Jaklin * Heidi Baum - Christiane Schmidtmer * Inge Wagner - Sabrina Scharf Synopsis The Gestapo gets three beautiful girls to pry secrets out of the guys. Story Notes * This is both the ninety-seventh produced episode of the series and the ninety-seventh episode to be shown on television and the fifth episode shown for the Fourth Season. * The episode title might be a wordplay on that of the book (and movie) To Sir, With Love. * Schultz requires reading glasses in this episode to determine what is written upon Carter's missing button. * Carter mentions blowing up part of his old high school, Rutherford B. Hayes Polytechnic High School, in the episode ... "and the cafeteria ... and the balcony in the auditorium went, too." He also states that his intention was to blow up the whole school. * A historical figure is mentioned in this episode: Nathan Hale. * A sports figure is mentioned in this episode: Knute Rockne. * A famous comedy team is mentioned in this episode: Laurel and Hardy. * LeBeau mentions being drafted into the French military. * Hogan claims to be from Cleveland, Ohio. * Hogan's first stop in England upon his arrival to take command of the 504th Bomb Group was the air base at Fieldstone. * Kinch claims to know how to draw a complete diagram of the Norden bombsight, one of American military's most closely guarded secrets of the war. It's either an anachronism or a continuity error, as Kinch is established as the radio and communications man, not the bombardier expert (which would be Carter). * This is one of the few times we see Carter wearing a regular Army uniform (sans jacket). * Klink's home phone number "is Bismarck 9271. If there's no answer, it's Rhinelander 4287." * The brightly colored dresses that the Gestapo girls are wearing just happened to be the same colors as the color guns used in old-style film and video cameras - red, green, and blue. * This is the first episode in which we get to see a German Kübelwagen, the Wehrmacht's equivalent of the U.S. Army Jeep. It is perhaps more familiar to Americans for its post-war life as the odd-looking yet popular import vehicle, the "Thing". * Gestapo agent Anna is not only seeing Hochstetter, but she is also dating SS Captain Braunschwieger at the same time. * Near the bridge where the female interrogator and Hogan walk is a sign which indicates that to the left is Hofberg 10km, and to the right Düsseldorf 25km, and Somburg 78km * This story departs from the usual plot in which Hogan is baited by a beautiful woman (also known as honey-trapping), in that Kinch, Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau are the ones being baited - and admit outright that they'd tell those women a lot of information if it could help them get into their good graces. Timeline Notes and Speculations * This apparently takes place in the summer of 1944. It takes place over two calendar days but one 24 hour period, per Hochstetter. * The army patrol that Newkirk sights is probably rushing up to a position on the Siegfried Line, which was largely undefended at this time. * This is not the first time that the Hammelburg Gestapo has looked into Stalag 13's curious relationship to acts of sabotage and activities by the underground in the general area of the camp. It is, however, the first time (or one of the first) that Hochstetter has been in charge of the investigation. His techniques are, to borrow a phrase, quite inventive. Quotes Bloopers External links * To the Gestapo with Love at TV.com * To the Gestapo with Love at the Internet Movie Database * To the Gestapo with Love episode capsule at Webstalag 13 * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * The Hofbrau Television stories Category:Season Four